Bonding ring
by Rogercat
Summary: Caranthir have a important question to ask Haleth


Author's note: I hoped to get this idea for TRSB18, but no such luck! But hey, that is what inspiration is for!

This was made for my friend Lidoshka/Greenapplefreak on DevianArt

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 _She was going to think him a idiot,_ that was clear as the sunny sky yesterday. He had always been awkward when it came to romance and courtship; his few attempts with a couple of kind-hearted maidens back in Valinor was no happy memories given that it often had ended up awkward or just plain embarrassing for both.

"At least my brothers are not here to tease me about this…"

Caranthir loved his brothers, but he knew far too well that Celegorm and Curufin was horrible as a team together when they joined against him, it had happened far too many times in, by their current standards very childish, sibling arguments during their childhood. Maedhros and Maglor would be better allies, and the Ambarussa too, but they had their own realms to rule and he wanted to try solve this private problem on his own.

The problem in question? Haleth of the Haladin, a mortal woman who had managed the thing no Elf-maid had done before:

Conquer his heart, and possibly doing it without even realizing, too! She was not a beauty by Elven views, but it was her personality and spirit as a warrior that had done it.

"The irony, I have learnt about the Dwarven customs that they are willing to share, but I am lost in a maze when it comes to Mannish customs…"

He had to figure out a way that would not insult Haleth or be taken the wrong way, it had happen enough times with his previous attempts to courtship, thank you very much.

From what he knew, mortal women had a very limited time when it came to their childbearing years. If they were lucky to live a long life by their own life expectancy, they had about 25 years to carry children unless they died earlier by various reasons, often starting from the age of 15 when they was considered marriageable and lasting until the age of 40, any pregnancy past that age were viewed as a invitation to death according to their spiritual belief.

Haleth were already 34 years old, about to enter her 35th autumn since birth, she had said herself. Why she remained unwed at a such late age for her race, she refused to tell outside that none of the suitors in her younger years had really managed to interest her as a possible husband. Another possible reason, hinted when they had talked in private, seemed to be that she simply _were not_ _interested_ in the bliss and joys of maternity.

Caranthir had until the coming morning to think. It could be the most important question in his whole life, and he wanted it to be a fond memory no matter the outcome.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

The next morning, Haleth and Caranthir rode out together, to talk about things meant not for others to hear about.

"It is a great thing that my people have the belief of " _Better a son who is your daughter than no son at all_ ," because otherwise I would have had much more difficult to defend my people without my sword-sisters. And more lives would have been lost before you arrived to help," Haleth spoke, telling of how her ancestors had been forced to learn a hard lesson in leaving their women without lesson in self-defence against men with less than honest intends. And how foolish it was to pity a couple with no sons, only surviving daughters.

"Now that is a tale I think my female cousins Aredhel and Galadriel would like to hear, if they had been here," Caranthir managed to say without feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

She nodded in pride, telling a little more history of her people.

Finally Caranthir thought it to be a fitting time, when they had stopped to allow their horses rest a little.

"Haleth...I...I can understand that you would prefer to keep living your life as you have done before, even if you are the leader for the Haladin now…"

He would not mess up now, no!

"Right, before I forgets, this is for you!" she suddenly said, opening her saddle bag and were so quick bending over to tie up the item around his neck that it was only when she sat back in her own saddle the following moment, that Caranthir could see that it was a green scarf with yellow tiny horses as decoration.

"The finest scarf I ever have done in my life despite struggling so hard with the sewing and all the details needed to make it, all the others I made in my youth looks horrible…." she explained with pride and slight embarrassment.

"You should see my brother Celegorm when he have to handle a needle and thread, he can not sew in fabric to save his life."

Once the first surprise had been replaced with joy, he picked up the ring in a small chain so it would not be dropped.

"What I was about to say earlier...I openly admits that I know very little about the customs of Men, especially involving the big events that can happen in a lifetime...and...there is no words to express my feelings…"

He held out the ring towards her.

And she smiled, just a very faint one that he could see.

"I am glad that you are willing to allow me to remain free, even with a such offer. No official ceremony, but maybe a small private one? That way, I can still keep my position as the leader of the Haladin, and no one need to know about a marriage. Just say that the scarf is a gift from someone."

"...I will."

With a laugh, she rode off first and him following her.


End file.
